Just Short Of Invincable
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: Dana's coming back, Logan and Lola are in 'love', Nicole is desperate for the real thing, Chase is on the verge of telling, Mike is in his prime, and Zoey is breaking because of a divorce. DL,CZ,NM,LL. previously The Best Part Of Believe Is The Lie
1. Dana, Chase and Logan Clone?

Chase Matthews was sleeping this saturday morrning because he had to work on a project with Nicole which ment that he had to do all of the work (and listen to her talk the whole time). He was awoken by a loud song playing from his dresser, it was his phone. He groaned and reached for it. He didnt bother to look at the ID so he just flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"What?" He asked pretty rudley.

"Thats a great way to greet someone on the phone." Someone said scarcastically.

"Who is this?" Chase asked rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"Only your best friend in the world...who you arent in love with." The girl said. Chase shot up.

"Dana!?" Chase yelled. Good thing he was the only one in his room at the time.

"Yeah, whats up?" Dana asked laughing.

"Nothing, just suprised about you calling. You havent called in almost a year." Chase said.

"That guilt trip isnt going to work on me Matthews. But I am sorry, I... just had a lot going on, you know with me moving and everything." Dana said, Chase could tell something was bothering her.

"Ok, so why did you call?" Chase asked throwing his legs over the side of his bed.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up? Maybe at a resturant off campous or something, I have something I really need to tell you." Dana asked, she sounded nervous.

"Yeah sure, when and why off campous?" Chase asked standing up and walking over to his dresser.

"Because I dont want Zoey and the rest of the guys to know that I might be coming back." Dana said excidedly.

"Cool! Wait until...I cant tell them can I?" Chase asked with a sigh.

"Not until I know for sure. When can you meet me and where?" Dana asked.

"I know where but what time is good for you?" Chase said getting dressed. He put the conversation on speaker phone.

"Um would like 10 minutes work?" Dana asked laughing slightly.

"Yeah ok so were going to meet at The Grumpy Grouper, you know where that is right?" Chase asked putting his shoes on.

"Yeah its only been a year." Dana said. Chase could tell she was smiling on the other end.

"Ok see you soon Day, and just to let you know, everyone here has missed you a lot." Chase said putting the phone back on the earphone setting.

"Believe me I missed you all too. Hurry up im almost to the grouper." Dana said as she hung up. Chase smiled and hung up as well. He grabbed his keys and rushed out the door. He got into his car and drove pretty fast to the grouper. Chase went into the resturant and looked at the table they always used to sit at, sure enough Dana was sitting there but with someone else with her. It was a little boy about 1 and a half. He had light brown curly hair and brown eyes, he looked a lot like Logan. Chase walked up to her.

"Dana, I cant believe your actually coming back." Chase said as Dana shot up and they hugged.

"Its been way to long Chase!" Dana said smiling. They both sat down and Chase eyed the baby.

"Dana, Is he yours? He looks a lot like Logan." Chase said worried. Dana looked away from Chase to the baby, then she looked down at the table. Chase gasped. Dana started to crack up."Um...did I miss something?"

"He's not mine, This is Zack, my baby brother. The only thing that makes him look like Logan is the the hair which he gets from my dad." Dana said smiling as she ran a hand through his hair and the baby giggled. Chase smiled at them.

"Have you kept in touch with anyone else or just me?" Chase asked as the waitor took their orders.

"Well I talked to Michael a little and the same with Zoey but thats it." Dana said taking a sip of her water.

"Ok big question, are you coming back?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, Tomorrow!" Dana said with the biggest smile ever on her face. Chase was smiling along with her."Um...is he still..."

"There? Yeah and as egotistical as ever, but he has a girlfriend." Chase said moving his chair back a little. Dana looked pissed for a minute but quickly snapped out of it.

"Good for him, how long has he had this one? A week?" Dana asked laughing slightly.

"Actually they started to go out the school year after you left and have been as strong as ever." Chase said.

"Thats good I guess." Dana said disapointedly.

"Im sorry I had to tell you this way, I should have let Nicole blurt it out." Chase said trying to raise her spirits. He got a smile out of it but that was all. "Changing the subject, what else have you been doing latley?"

"I actually have been working on my singing, I made a CD in france with one of my girl best friends who is actually supposed to be coming here when my clothes get here too." Dana said gloating.

"Woah! I always knew you would somehow. I need to borrow it soon, when you come back." Chase said with a smile."And who is this friend?"

"Her name is Katelyn or Kay for short." Dana said smiling.

"I am coming back tomorrow and my clothes and stuff are coming in a week, I just couldnt wait. I have some clothes and stuff so im definetly coming back. Who's Logan's new girlfriend?" Dana asked.

"Her name is Lola Martinez." Chase said like it was no big deal, but Dana saw it in a totally diffrent way.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dana said closing her eyes trying to get her anger down.

"No, are you ok?" Chase asked.

"Lola Martinez is my cousion..."

Dana, Zoey, Lola, Mike, and Katelyn are 16 while Logan, Chase and Quinn (not going to be in this story a lot) are 17

keep or delete?

FOBsession-DL-Freak aka Crash


	2. The Believable Part

Logan Reese was laying in his single bed with his girlfriend laying on his chest. She was asleep because they just got done with 'The Dirty' as his mom calls it, in other words sex. It was actually pretty late at night. Mike was at a baseball tournament 3 hours away and Chase had a science fair project with Nicole Bristow, so they were all alone. He just staired out the window at the full moon. This wasnt right, Lola wasnt right and Logan knew it. He didnt want to be with her, he wanted to be with Dana more then anything and Lola was somehow the closest thing to her. He just felt a connection to Lola that he felt with Dana, but who cares any way. Dana's never coming back and Logan just had to deal with it. He slowly got out of bed and slipped on some shorts and a PCA jacket, he left his shoes in the dorm. He slowly walked out of the room and went for a walk around campous.

He got to the bottom of the stairs and saw the DA on the couch in the lounge so Logan pulled out his wallet. The DA heard Logan and held his hand up as Logan passed by. Logan slipped him a 20 and kept on walking. The DA just watched tv. Logan walked past the fountain and down to the beach. The moon was huge tonight, he remembered the time he watched Bruce Almighty and tried to make Dana's boobs bigger. He laughed aloud to himself and shook his head.

"She's not coming back you just have to get over it." Logan cursed himself.

"Who's not coming back?" Someone asked from behind him. It was Lola.

"No one, I just had a stupid dream is all." Logan said with a sigh. Lola walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder kissing his neck.

"You freaked me out when you weren't there when I woke up." Lola said softly.

"Sorry I had to walk here." Logan said, it was a pretty lame excuse but she bought it.

"Are you sure everythings ok?" Lola asked.

"Yes every things fine, even if every thing wasnt fine you sure as hell wouldnt be able to help." Logan yelled walking away.

"Logan? What did I do?" She yelled after him. She sighed and sat down. They always fought after sex, normally only after they actually 'sleep' together and Logan wakes up. Lola is always the first one to sleep. Logan would always get all pissy after it but the next day he would act like he never got mad in the first place. Lola got used to it, I mean isnt that what love is for?...

Zoey was in her room all alone again, a couple of weeks ago she and Dustin got emails from their parents, their mom was leaving their dad for another man. Some rich guy named Lewis Kingston the 3rd. The worst part for Zoey was the fact that Dustin and her had to be separated. Dustin is living with their mom and thats all the way on the other side of the country and their mom wants to keep Dustin as far away from his father as possible. She got full custody of Dustin and didnt take Zoey. Zoey thought it was something about her, like she wasnt perfect enough. Her dad kept telling her it wasnt her fault, but she didnt believe him. Last week she finally had enough, she went into the bathroom and broke a razor she had. She started to cry and she pressed the blade to her skin and watched the red liquid pour out. She thought it hurt enough to the point that it made her happy. After thinking of that she went into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub with her new best friend and felt the cold sharp metal against her warm skin...

Nicole was just done with her date with this kid named Craig, they we're going out about 3 months now and things were turning for the worse.

"What the hell was that?" Craig yelled pushing Nicole against a near bye wall. They just got done eating sushi at Sushi Roxz and Nicole looked at how nice the waiter's outfit was but Craig took it the wrong way."Answer me!"

"I just said he had a nice shirt, Craig it means nothing." Nicole said trying to calm Craig down so she wouldnt get a repete of what happened last time.

"Dont give me any of that bull shit Nicole, you were totally checking that fag out!" Craig said pushing her against the wall harder.

"I wasnt I promise! I swear, please believe me Craig, I love you." Nicole cried. Craig slapped her hard across the face and she fell to the ground.

"Damn strait you better love me, if you ever do that again you are so dead." With that Craig walked away. Nicole sat up against the wall and held a hand to her lip which was bleeding and getting puffy. She got up slowly and walked back to room 101, quietly crying about what happened. She has only told one person and that was her older sister Melody. She told Nicole to break up with Craig but Nicole couldnt, She didnt think that she was pretty enough to get anyone to love her other than Craig. Melody said if he hits you he dosent really love you but Nicole didnt listen. She did like someone else but she was sure they didnt like her back...

Mike was definetly in the prime of his sports career and was already getting scouted for over a dozen collages. They ended up winning the state championship that night and Mike made the winning homerun. Mike and his roommate were really tired so Chaz went to sleep as soon as he got into the room, but Mike on the other hand went into the bathroom with his bag in his hand. He dumped a small bag out on the counter. It was full of needels and steroids. Mike took a peice of elastic and tied it around his arm to cut off the circulation. He loaded the needel and stuck it into his vain and loaded his arm with the drug. After he cleaned up that mess he poped a couple of steroid pills into his mouth and swallowed. He felt kind of dizzy but he shook it off and went to sleep and let the drugs take effect...

wow after I wrote that I felt really emo, lol

be nice and review plz

FOBsession-DL-Freak aka Crash


	3. Zoey's solution

It was a new day and PCA and all the kids were on their way to their first breakfast of that week. Logan was sitting down with Lola on his lap as normal, Zoey had on a pink and light blue long sleeved shirt and was sitting next to Chase who's hair was definetly poofer then last year. Michael was coming back for lunch and Nicole was sitting with Craig on the other side of the lunch room. Chase's leg was shaking under the table making it all shake.

"Is something wrong Chase?" Zoey asked putting a hand on his shoulder as she looked at him.

"Hun? Oh no im fine." Chase said looking at her with a convincing smile. He can lie way better now, he has had a lot of practice covering for Logan all the time. When Logan's not in class or not in by curfue, Chase is always covering. The bell rang and they all started to walk to homeroom. They all had Mr. Yohe for geography first hour. They got to the class when the bell rang.

"Everyone take your seats, we have a new student today." They all sat down. Chase next to where Michael normally sits, Zoey across from him by herself because the girl who normally sits there got switched out. Behind Zoey was Lola with Logan right next to each other and Nicole was in the back with Craig. The gang was to preoccupied to notice who the new student was."Class this is Dana Cruz."

All the gang except Chase whipped their heads around to face a smiling woman. Logan and Dana locked eyes and she smiled at him while his jaw dropped, She was wearing skinny jeans with holes every where and a tank top with The Almost on it and a Plaid backpack with chains all over the place. Zoey was smiling and Lola was in shock so her jaw joined Logan's. Nicole on the other hand stood up and ran towards Dana with her arms streatched out.

"Dana! I can so not believe that your like back! How was whatever you were doing in a place that wasnt here? Where did you go any way?" Nicole said hugging Dana tightly.

"Nicole-Cant-Breath!" Dana gasped out. Nicole let go instantly. The class laughed.

"Ok enough, Nicole back to your seat and Dana you can sit by Zoey." Mr. Yohe said pointing out Zoey. Dana smiled and walked over to her and sat down in the seat."Do pages 45- 47 in the text books."

Dana turned to Zoey and smiled.

"Miss me?" Dana asked with a smirk.

"You know I did, I had to put up with Nicole's blow dryer by myself." Zoey said laughing along with Dana.

"Girls turn around and do your work, now." Mr. Yohe ordered. Dana turned to her lap top that she took out of her backpack and signed onto AIM, she instantly got an instant message.

**Loganator- Hey sexy ;-)**

**Dangerz- Dont you have a girlfriend?**

**Loganator- So im not allowed to admire how damn hot you look in thoes jeans?**

**Dangerz- Nope **

**Loganator- Give me one good reason**

**Dangerz- Cuz Lola's my cousion **_Not like she would believe me_

Logan looked to his side and saw Lola glaring at her paper and noticed that the glare looked similar to Dana's.

**Loganator- Holy shit! Are you serious???**

**Dangerz- Yep so now what were you saying about my jeans? ; **

**Loganator- Very funny Cruz **

**Dangerz- I thought it was funny xD**

**Loganator- She looks mad, you should be mad**

**Dangerz- Why would I be mad???**

**Loganator- Cuz you came back to be with me and now im taken, I feel so so sorry for you**

**Dangerz- Stuff it Reese, and no I came back because I had to, thank you very much**

**Loganator- Oh because you had to be with me? ;-**

**Dangerz- Bite me Reese**

**Loganator- Where and how hard?**

**Dangerz- I walked right into that one :[**

_**Dangerz signed off at 9:28...**_

Dana shut her lap top and looked over at Zoey who was doing her work, She looked at the pink and blue wrist bands and saw something red sticking out of it. Dana's eyes went wide, it looked the same as Katelyn's wrist and Katelyn used to cut. Dana took out a peice of paper and wrote Zoey a note. Zoey took the note and smiled.

_Do you cut?_

Zoey's smile faided and she crumpled up the paper and put it at the side of the table. Dana took out another peice of paper.

_Zoey, I can see them. What's wrong? You can tell me!_

Zoey read this one and shook her head. Dana thought that she saw Zoey's eyes have a tear in them. Dana was seriously worried after this, Zoey wrote it on a peice of paper and gave it back to Dana.

_Meet me in the dorm after this and I will tell you ok, we'll skip 2nd hour_

Dana nodded and put a hand on Zoey's arm reassuringly and Zoey gave her a small smile which made Dana feel better. Logan was to busy staring at Dana to notice that Lola was trying to get his attention.

"Logan...Logan" Lola said poking him.

"What?" He whispered.

"How do you know Dana?" Lola asked.

"She went here before you, I thought you would have known." Logan whispered.

"How would I have known that?" She asked looking innocent.

"She is your cousion isnt she?" Logan said. Lola's eye's got wide.

"Um..ha...kinda." Lola said with anger in her voice. Logan droped it right there. If Lola was mad and didnt try to cover it up everyone knew to drop it that second. The bell rang and the class all rushed out of the room and down the hallways. Zoey and Dana somehow we're able to miss the rest of the gang and sneek past the DA with out anyone noticing. Zoey and Dana walked into the room and sat on Zoey's bed.

"Zoey let me see." Dana said lightly as she could. Zoey hesitated but held out her wrist. Dana carfully took off the pink wrist band. She saw deep cuts and one that looked pretty fresh. "Zoey, why?"

"Why!? Because im not perfect enough! My mom dosent want me and im probley never going to see Dustin again!" Zoey said breaking into tears.

"What are you talking about?" Dana asked hugging Zoey. She had a lot of practice at this because of Katelyn.

"My mom and dad are getting a divorce and my mom took Dustin with her across the country and dosent want him any where me or my dad. My mom didnt want me because im a screw up. I get A's and B's on my report cards, Dustin gets strait A's all the time." Zoey said. Dana could tell this was beating Zoey up worse then anything else could.

"Zoey no body is perfect and your mom is probley going through a rough time with this too. Maybe the court assigned you to your father and Dustin to your mother. The court can do that you know." Dana said trying to make her feel better. Zoey had a small smile on her face.

"Yeah the court system sucks." Zoey said."Thanks Dana, I havent told any one about this, not even Chase."

"Wow, I gues im just more special, arent I?" Dana said laughing. She looked around the room she used to have. She instantly knew which bed with Lola's, the bottom bunk with drama queen stuff every where. Dana got up and walked over to the bed. She saw something under the pillow and took it out. "What are these?"

"Thoes are Logan's boxers." Zoey said disgusted and trying not to laugh. Dana instantly dropped them and screamed.

"Ew oh my god! I cant believe I just touched them! Ew that means they had sex, and know I know about it!" Dana whined with a disgusted face on. Zoey started to crack up. Dana was laughing and shaking her hand around like it was on fire.

"You totally just sounded like Nicole right there." Zoey said laughing harder. Dana's eyes went wide.

"Great now im turning into a prep." Dana said with her hand on her hip. There was a knock on the door.

"Zoey? Are you in there, I forgot my key!" Nicole yelled through the door. Zoey opened the door. "And im not skipping, I just...forgot my...lip gloss! Yeah my lip glos-"

"Dont worry Nikki, We're skipping too." Dana said smiling. Nicole smiled and sat by Zoey on her bed.

"Um...Why are Logan's boxers on the floor?" Nicole asked and everyone started to crack up.

"Do you guys just want to skip the rest of the day and catch up? I can call Chase, Logan and Lola." Zoey asked.

"Wow miss goody-two-shoes wants to skip the whole day, god im glad I was here to see that happen." Dana said with a smile. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Do we have to invite Lola? She turned into such a bitch!" Nicole complained.

"Yeah, I dont want her here either." Dana said.

"Why not, you dont even know her?" Zoey said.

"Actually she's my cousion." Dana said with a roll of her eyes.

"Now way!" Nicole and Zoey said at the same time.

"Yep sad but true." Dana said.

"Well in that case, im pretty sure that Logan and Chase have this period with out her, so we can ask them and not tell Lola." Zoey said with a shrug of her shoulders. Dana and Nicole nodded. Zoey texted them.

_Guys get over to our dorm, we're gonna skip all day, plz dont tell Lola._

_-Z_

They waited for a reply.

_K be there in 10_

_-C_

"Looks like we've got ourselves a party!" Nicole said high fiving Dana.

"Now what are we going to do with his boxers?" Dana asked smiling and pointing to the pink and red ones that belonged to Logan. They all started to laugh again.

FOBsession-DL-Freak aka Crash


	4. Mikes back

Dana and Nicole were looking at pictures from france while Zoey was on the computer. There was a hard knock on the door and Zoey opened it. Logan and Chase came in and sat down on the couch.

"So what are we doing?" Chase asked.

"Skipping the rest of the day." Zoey said.

"I bet this was Dana's idea." Logan said winking at Dana who wasn't paying attention. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Nope actually it was Zoey's idea." Nicole said getting off the bottom bunk where her and Dana were sitting.

"Goody-two-shoes over there did it?" Logan asked suprised.

"Yep, So we could catch up with Dana." Zoey said.

"Can I listen to the CD now?" Chase asked. Dana rolled her eyes and went over to her stereo.

"What CD?" Zoey asked sitting on the couch next to Chase.

"When I was in France I made a CD with a band over there, and now we're kinda famous over there." Dana said thinking of a song she wanted them to hear first.

"How famous?" Nicole asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like walk on the streets of London, Paris ect. and get ambushed by people." Dana said as she couldnt think of the song she wanted to listen to."Pick a number 1 through 13."

"Um, 3 and why did you leave France if you we're that famous?" Chase said with a confused face on.

"Because it got to be to much for me, I was getting really tired of not being able to do anything with out someone wanting my autograph." Dana said as she played number 3 on her CD. She saw Logan was about to say something but she held her hand up."Please hold all questions untill the end of the show, thank you and have a nice day."

The song Chase picked was 'Survivor' (a/n: I know its not a girl singing because its a Rise Against song, I just thought it kinda fit the whole story line what do you think?)

Somewhere between happy, and total fucking wreck  
Feet sometimes on solid ground, sometimes at the edge  
To spend your waking moments, simply killing time  
Is to give up on your hopes and dreams, to give up on your...

Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind  
So take a number, (who we are) stand in line  
We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt  
But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are

An obvious disinterest, a barely managed smile  
A deep nod in agreement, a status quo exile  
I shirk my obligations, I miss all your deadlines  
I excel at quitting early, and fucking up my life

Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind  
So take a number, (who we are) stand in line  
We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt  
But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are

All smiles and sunshine, a perfect world on a perfect day  
Everything always works out, I have never felt so fucking great  
All smiles and sunshine, a perfect world on a perfect day  
Everything always works out, I have never felt so great

(Life isn't like this)  
(Life isn't like this)  
(Life isn't like this)  
(Life isn't like this)  
(Life isn't like this) Life isn't like this  
(Life isn't like this) Life isn't like this  
(Life isn't like this) Are we verging on an answer,  
or fucking up our...

Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind  
So take a number, (who we are) stand in line  
We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt  
But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are

(Who we are)  
It's what makes us who we are  
(Who we are)  
Makes us who we are  
(Who we are)  
It's what makes us who we are  
(Who we are) 

"Was that you singing?" Zoey asked eyes wide. Dana smiled at her.

"Ok, now back to my question, If your so big over there, why dont we know about you over here?" Logan asked smirking.

"Because if you havent noticed Europe is all the way on the other side of the world, and we dont hear about bands in Japan or half the ones in Europe either, so why would I be any diffrent?" She said smiling at him. Logan rolled his eyes and slumped into the couch more.

"So why wasnt my girlfriend invited to this little gathering? She is your cousion." Logan said.

"How does he know about that?" Chase, Nicole and Zoey said.

"How do you know that?" Chase asked Nicole and Zoey.

"We had lunch yesterday and she told me." Chase explained.

"She just told us." Zoey and Nicole said looking at Logan.

"AIM." He simply stated. The door to the dorm suddenly opened and in steps Lola.

"Did you guys forget about me?" Lola asked with a glare towards Dana.

"Nope, we just dont like you enough to invite you." Dana said glaring back at her just as hard.

"I dont need your opinion." Lola said sitting on Logan's lap. He looked annoyed.

"We didnt want you here anyway." Nicole said glaring at Lola. Nicoles phone beeped telling her about a new message. She opened it and saw it was a text from her boyfriend. He wanted to have lunch with her. "I have to go eat lunch with Craig, I will come back as soon as I can, Sorry guys."

"Its ok Nikki, we can have a sleep-over tonight." Zoey said.

"Ok see you guys later." Nicole said grabbing her purse. She walked out of the room and down the hallways. After about 13 minutes she got to the lunch room, it took her longer because a kid asked her how to get to the clinic. She got into the lunch room and sat down next to Craig.

"What took you so long?" Craig asked glaring at her.

"This kid asked me for directions." Nicole said quietly.

"Directions? Like how to get into your pants?" Craig asked harshly. Nicole shook her head no.

"Craig, im serious he wanted directions to the nurses office." Nicole defended. Craig go up and stormed away. Nicole got up and rushed after him calling his name. Craig was walking through the back alley of the lunch room because it was easier to get to his dorm that way. Nicole came up to him and grabbed onto his arm. Craig spun around and pushed her backwards, he was about to punch her when someone pushed him.

"What the hell?" He asked. He turned around to see Michael standing over him.

"Dont fucking touch her." Michael said glaring at him. Craig got up and walked off. Mike helped Nicole up. She pushed Michael.

"Why did you do that?" She yelled at him.

"He was going to hit you and your yelling at me?" Mike said shocked.

"I deserved it and now you might have ruined my relationship! I hate you!" She yelled running after Craig. Michael just stood there shocked. Why would Nicole want to be with someone she is getting abused by? When she said she hated Mike, he seriously felt like crap. He had always loved Nicole, he thought she was beautiful and that she was everything he ever wanted in a girl. He couldnt take that she was getting hurt like this. He had to do something.

SimplyCrash™[Music Is My Therapy


End file.
